<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into a Land of Wonder by AliceInCandyland, PurpleMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176158">Into a Land of Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInCandyland/pseuds/AliceInCandyland'>AliceInCandyland</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango'>PurpleMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Web of Wonder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Asexual Harry Potter, Frabjous Day, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is So Done, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Memory Loss, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Prophecy, Sane Tom Riddle, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInCandyland/pseuds/AliceInCandyland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had strange dreams.<br/>When he was younger the dreams were of a wonderful land of vibrant color and peace- of two kings- a white king that reminded him of a wizard with his white staff, and the other the red king that was a tall man with deep blood-red eyes that would whisper stories to Harry.<br/>The red king had the best stories.<br/>((Can be read without the first in the series.))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Web of Wonder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into a Land of Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I did this. It's a thing.<br/>(Mango, pls, kill me.)<br/>Uh-<br/>This is before the first story in the series and I guess you could read it as a standalone...<br/>It's mostly to lead up to the story that Mango's currently writing me &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 Because she's my small child and I love her so much &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had strange dreams.</p>
<p>When he was younger the dreams were of a wonderful land of vibrant color and peace, of two kings- a white king that reminded him of a wizard with his white staff, and the other the red king that was a tall man with deep blood-red eyes that would whisper stories to Harry. </p>
<p>The red king had the best stories.</p>
<p>“Do you have stars in this place? We have stars at night at my aunt’s house!”</p>
<p>The red king chuckled softly, hand carding through his messy black hair, red eyes watching Harry intently whereas he was fixated on the night sky. “Once upon a time…”</p>
<p>That’s how all the red king’s stories started and Harry leaned against the man, watching the night sky that had the occasional star but was pitch black otherwise. He wouldn’t remember the story when he woke- he never did- but then again that didn’t matter.</p>
<p>Not when he could so clearly remember the warm arm around his shoulder and the long fingers carding through his hair.</p>
<p>He wondered if that was what love felt like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They planted white roses, those morons! I should skin them- cut their heads off- grind their bones into flour!” The red king paced the lawn of his castle, scowling, though when he turned and saw Harry standing by the archway he seemed to soften slightly. “Harry… I hope I didn’t frighten you, I just…”</p>
<p>The man’s aggravated sigh had him giggling slightly, moving over to look at the flowers. “They’re as white as the other king! Oh, the twins would love these!”</p>
<p>Fred and George, the white king’s guides, were the funniest of all the people in wonderland, though he liked to sometimes laugh at that blue caterpillar that spoke riddles, just to get back at her for blowing smoke in his face.</p>
<p>“Hence why I am not pleased.” The red king was in one of his moods, for sure, but then Harry was pulled into his red-robed arms. “What do you think, my dear Harry? How would <em> you </em> fix this tragedy?”</p>
<p>He was about to shrug, but he spotted a guard in a red skull mask (it was weird but he didn’t choose to question it) painting an archway in the form of a heart red. “Why not paint them red?”</p>
<p>The red king blinked slowly before grinning down at him toothily. “This is why you are my favorite- my dearest Harry.” Leaning down, a kiss was pressed to his cheek and then the king was ordering the guard over. </p>
<p>However, the guard was sloppy and he could feel the red king getting irritated.</p>
<p>And irritation meant bad things that the knave would have to cover his eyes for.</p>
<p>“May I? I’m learning to paint from my tutor because my aunt thinks that I would make a better housewife than a Lord- that’s going to my cousin.” He accepted the paint can and started to gently brush on the red paint. “But that’s okay, as I get to learn to dance and play the violin and paint while he struggles with all those papers.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I believe you would make a beautiful queen, my heart.” </p>
<p>Smiling back at the red king as he painted a few more roses, he then turned and gave a wide grin. “Though I do like to listen to their lessons sometimes in secret because it’s all so interesting- did you know that there are so many languages! I mean, where I come from, we have Latin, Spanish, English, Russian, French-”</p>
<p>Hands were set on his shoulders, fingers curling in tightly, and he blinked at where the king’s red eyes were blazing like two fires. “You will not learn such rubbish! Such things will only stop you from coming here and I will not permit it!”</p>
<p>He blinked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>The red king had never been so demanding with him, nor harsh.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“PROMISE ME!”</p>
<p>Later, sitting in the white king’s garden, he frowned at the red roses- as there seemed to have been a mix-up for more than one party.</p>
<p>“They’re quite beautiful, aren’t they?” The white king smiled when Harry looked up, drifting in, and sitting down next to him. “I heard you helped Tom get over his fit- a very apt job.”</p>
<p> Harry smiled, but it was small. “Would you like me to paint yours?”</p>
<p>The white king shook his head with a smile. “No, I think that they will eventually lose their color. Everything here does without the dye that Tom is constantly using. But for now, I will appreciate his color."</p>
<p>He didn’t ask about the dye, as he had a feeling he didn’t want to know.</p>
<p>“Albus… do you think that my learning is a bad thing?”</p>
<p>Looking back at him for a long moment, the white king shook his head. “No. I think that you might not visit as much as Tom likes and it might make him upset… but we will handle that day when it comes.” Settling a hand on his shoulder, the old man smiled. “It is your life Harry- you get to decide.”</p>
<p>And when he woke from the dream, he did not remember much of anything but painting white roses red.</p>
<p>How curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time went on and he grew into a ‘pretty’ (as Auntie would call him when she talked about how good a match he would be with his future husband) young man, he dreamt less and woke more with headaches.</p>
<p>It was as if his dreams were upset at him- though he quickly put that thought aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stand up straighter!”</p>
<p>Harry tried to do so, even if his back was as straight as it could be already, hiding his displeasure behind a smile so fake his face hurt as they strolled forward to meet the McLaggens.</p>
<p>“At last. We thought you’d never arrive.” Miss McLaggan was a pinched woman with pursed lips and she looked at him as if a shark would a seal. “Harry, Cormac is waiting to dance with you. Go.”</p>
<p>Looking at his aunt he held in a sigh as he dipped his head, knowing he was dismissed.</p>
<p>But <em>god </em>was dancing boring.</p>
<p>Yes, he knew the steps- he’d known then since he was tiny- and the task of repeating them over and over… ugh, it numbed his brain to mush.</p>
<p>“Harry, you look stunning.” Like a vulture, he was stolen away by Cormac as soon as he stepped on what looked like a large stone chessboard, whirled away into the dance. “I thought I might have been stood up.”</p>
<p>
  <em> If only. </em>
</p>
<p>Instead, he just smiled politely. “Oh, but that would be quite rude of me, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>Cormac grinned sharply, eyes lingering on his lips for longer than he liked and he was quite glad about the way the dance allowed him to escape to another partner.</p>
<p>But soon enough he was pulled back into the boy’s arms and he looked away at the woods around the large estate, wondering if it was too late to run and knowing it was. “Cormac, do you ever tire of dancing?”</p>
<p>“On the contrary. I find it <em> invigorating</em>.”</p>
<p>Almost sighing, he looked around and imagined that the people were playing some form of spiral chess, where he could hit Cormac in some sort of duel as he knew the pretty boy wouldn’t stand a chance. This made him smile slightly.</p>
<p>“Do I amuse you?”</p>
<p>Looking up at the waspish tone, he huffed a small laugh and made something amusing up off the top of his head. “No, I had a sudden vision of all the ladies in trousers and lords in dresses.” </p>
<p>Cormac looked at him in slight distaste the way his cousin looked at vegetables. “It would be best to keep your visions to yourself. When in doubt: remain silent.”</p>
<p>Frowning to himself, he nodded slightly.</p>
<p>Guiding them off the dance floor a moment later, Cormac smiled. “Harry. Meet me under the gazebo in exactly ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Blinking at the strange behavior, he turned to meet his cousin, who was eating a small tart. “Dudley.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to ask for your hand and you will say yes because it is how these things go.” The slightly portly figure of his cousin gave Harry a grin that he thought quite evil. “But there is also the stipulation that if he finds a prettier, younger female he likes that she will be his wife and you… will be demoted to something on the side.”</p>
<p>“If you eat another bite you might just explode, cousin.” His voice was idle, keeping his surprise and slight horror inside his chest where it couldn’t be seen by his cousin.</p>
<p>Scowling, Dudley jabbed a finger at him. “You’re nothing but a pretty face- remember that, Potter!”</p>
<p>Finally, he was left alone as his cousin waddled off, taking a moment to just breathe.</p>
<p>
  <em> He’d get through this. </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry, dear.” Like a witch of old, the hag herself appeared with a tight-lipped smile. “Shall we take a stroll through the garden- just you and me?”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, he smiled politely and held out his arm to Miss McLaggen.</p>
<p>He was guided along- it was a mistake to see him guiding her, her nails were like talons- into the gardens. “Do you know what I fear most?”</p>
<p>“The decline of the aristocracy? Or is it wrinkles?” </p>
<p>Sending him a thin narrowed-eyed glare, the woman pursed her lips for a moment longer and then looked at him sharply. “Not having grandchildren. I hope that you understand that even though you are to be married to Cormac because he has taken a liking to you- that you <em> are </em> disposable and I will have- <em> imbeciles</em>!” The woman stopped, staring at the rose bushes. “The gardeners planted white roses when I specifically asked for red!”</p>
<p>Harry let his lip quirk up slightly. “You could always paint the roses red.”</p>
<p>The woman just peered at him in distaste. “Enough nonsense.” She then guided him out of the garden, grip tightening. “Time to make my son as happy as you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>They were in the gazebo with the whole party of people he knew from the usual social gatherings standing around watching them like hawks</p>
<p>His eyes, however, were on the small blue caterpillar on his shoulder. “Cormac.”</p>
<p>The man narrowed his eyes, voice lowering to a hiss. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“You have a caterpillar on your shoulder.” When the boy made a face and went to flick it, he scooped it up with a small laugh. “Don't hurt it- It’s not deadly.” Then he turned to place the caterpillar off to the side on a wooden bench gently.</p>
<p>Looking at his hand in distaste, he sneered. “You’ll want to wash that hand.” Then like the hypocrite he was, the man took his hands. “Harry Potter… will you be my husband?”</p>
<p>The mass of writhing nerves and grossness had him feeling sick. “I think…” Looking out at the crowd and at where his cousin was smirking meanly, his hands pulled from the man’s. “I think I need a moment.”</p>
<p>Then he was running- through the gardens and into the forests, to somewhere he could think.</p>
<p>Pacing the forest, he rubbed his forehead, sighing. “Damn it, Harry- now you messed this up...” There was a noise and he spun around, eyes looking at a strange wide hole under the base of a tree. Blinking, he moved forward to look into it, kneeling and leaning forward when it seemed to go down farther than he thought.</p>
<p>But then his hand was slipping and he was falling.</p>
<p>Falling.</p>
<p>Falling</p>
<p>Falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry landed with a grunt as he fell though something, taking a moment to look around and push himself up- staring at the chandelier that was so oddly placed upwards from the ground…</p>
<p>Then he fell to the floor and groaned softly. “Ow.”</p>
<p>Heaving himself up, he looked around the room that had doors on all its sides, frowning as he moved around the room to find them all locked. If only he had a… his eyes fell on a key and he hummed. </p>
<p>Picking it up, he tried it on the doors he could see, huffing when he finally pushed aside a curtain to see a door half his size. </p>
<p>
  <em> What in the… </em>
</p>
<p>Sighing, he knelt to try the door and to his surprise it opened, letting in bright light. And yet- when he tried to stick his head through, there was no way he’d fit.</p>
<p>He sat back and looked around again, blinking when there was a vial on the table.</p>
<p>Standing up, he moved to take it into his hand, raising an eyebrow at the tag that read: <em> drink me</em>.</p>
<p>Which was not strange at all.</p>
<p>But then again this must be a dream and so he just uncorked the bottle and took a few sips. With a strange feeling of tingling, he felt himself slowly shrinking, left in a pile of clothes. Crawling from it and then making a face, he fetched his blue handkerchief and made a sort of toga-dress out of it before striding to the door.</p>
<p>Which was locked.</p>
<p>“Why is he here! And he doesn’t remember too!” </p>
<p>Pretending not to hear the voice behind the door, he tried to climb the table but when he got close his fingers slid from the glass. Running a hand through his hair, he blinked at the box with the small pastry that said <em> ‘eat me </em>’.</p>
<p>So he did because apparently his dreams told him what to do now.</p>
<p>Then he was growing- big and <em>oh that was the ceiling</em>.</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s the wrong one?” The voice was quieter up here and he still ignored it for how.</p>
<p>“No, no, look at his eyes- he’s just bigger than we remember- in both ways.” There was a small chuckle.</p>
<p>Taking the key and trying to ignore he was practically naked, he downed the rest of the potion and then hurriedly wrapped the handkerchief around himself, glad his pants seemed to have shrunk with him.</p>
<p>Unlocking the door and stepping outside, he marveled over the brilliance of the world around him, so vibrant and full of creatures he’d never seen before. Walking along a path, he turned a corner to come face-to-face with a group of odd creatures.</p>
<p>A white rabbit in a waistcoat was frowning nervously. “I told you he was the right one.”</p>
<p>“I’m still hoping not.” A small dormouse in small clothes of her own crossed her arms with a scowl, but there was worry in the mouse’s eyes too. “Plus, lots of people have green eyes.”</p>
<p>“If he was then he might be,”</p>
<p>“But if he isn’t then he ain’t.” Two redhead boys grinned at her, one finishing off the other’s sentence.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “Wrong what?”</p>
<p>“The- uh- the wrong Harry. You aren’t named Harry, are you?”</p>
<p>He blinked and then nodded, smoothing his hair back into place. “I am, yeah.” This seemed to make the group’s faces fall- even the two twins. “But who are you, if I might ask?”</p>
<p>This made a few faces lighten in some sort of hope he didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Well I’m Fred and he’s George.” One twin pointed to himself than the other.</p>
<p>The other twin then grinned. “Or I’m Fred and <em> he’s </em>George.”</p>
<p>"She's Minerva…" The white rabbit pointed to the dormouse that he noticed had a tiny sword at her side. "And- and I'm Neville."</p>
<p>The group then looked at him as if waiting for something.</p>
<p>So he just dipped his head politely. "Nice to meet you, I guess."</p>
<p>“We should take him to see Trelawney. Trelawney will know what to do.” This order from the dormouse seemed to decide everything as then the twins were moving to drag him off by his hands.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes slightly but just moved to go along with it, studying the different plants that towered over them (and him especially), whispering gossip as he passed. </p>
<p>Eventually, however, they got to a giant mushroom surrounded by blue smoke.</p>
<p>Which cleared to show a large blue caterpillar with big glasses that were almost orbs, an airy voice coming to meet him. “Who are you, my dear?”</p>
<p>“Trelawney?”</p>
<p>There was a light feathery laugh. “You’re not Trelawney- I’m Trelawney. Who are <em> you </em>?”</p>
<p>“Harry. I’m Harry.”</p>
<p>“Are you?” The eyes behind the huge glasses blinked. “We shall see… unroll the Oraculum.”</p>
<p>
  <em> They wouldn't even take his word for his name- ridiculous. </em>
</p>
<p>He stared as a scroll was laid out across three giant mushrooms, ink seeming to rise out of its pages the longer he looked.</p>
<p>“The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland.” </p>
<p>“It’s a calendar.” He raised an eyebrow, studying where his likeness was on the scroll next to all these strange and fascinating characters.</p>
<p>“Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the beginning.”</p>
<p>Leaning in, the white rabbit pointed to where he was looking at the portrait of them. “Today is Griblig day in the time of the Red King.”</p>
<p>“Show him the Frabjous day.” </p>
<p>Glancing at him, the rabbit seemed to reluctantly point to where there was the back of a figure with messy hair holding a sword in one hand, the other dripping with what seemed to be blood. “Frabjous being the day you either die to the Red King... or kill him.”</p>
<p>Harry choked slightly. “Sorry- what?”</p>
<p>“That there in your hands is the Vorpal sword.” One of the redheads tapped the picture.</p>
<p>The second twin grimaced. “No other sword can kill the red king.” </p>
<p>The first twin nodded solemnly. “If it ain’t Vorpal, he ain’t dead.”</p>
<p>He backed away, shaking his head. “That’s not me.” </p>
<p>With hope in his eyes, the white rabbit turned to the caterpillar. “Resolve this for us, Trelawney. Is he the right Harry?”</p>
<p>Breathing in a breath of smoke from the pipe, the caterpillar looked at him in the eyes and then nodded. “He is.” Then in a swirl of blue smoke, there was nothing left on the mushroom.</p>
<p>They all looked crestfallen.</p>
<p>“Perhaps… there’s a way for me <em> not </em>to die?” He felt frazzled, trying to sort all of this out.</p>
<p>Looking at each other, there seemed to be a silent discussion. The twins spoke in unison. ““The White King will help.””</p>
<p>“I mean like a way for me to wake up.” Pinching himself, he frowned. “What- that usually works fairly well…”</p>
<p>“Harry, the red king’s been getting stronger and this time… he’s not going to let you leave.” The white rabbit wrung his hand worriedly. “We, well, we tried to keep you from showing up, even thought you wouldn’t show up this time, but you were just late.”</p>
<p>There was a thumping sound, turning to see a large spiny lion creature burst through the stone wall. There was a cry of ‘Nundu!’ from the twins, his eyes widening when he saw troops of people with red skull masks, turning to run with the rest of the group.</p>
<p>And even as he was a quick runner, the beast was massive and kept running after him with its massive lumbering paws. </p>
<p>Ducking around mushrooms and sliding under a log, he ran for his life.</p>
<p>But… wait.</p>
<p>This was a <em> dream</em>.</p>
<p>He stopped, taking a deep breath and mentally fortifying himself.<em> If he got run over by a massive lion thing he would wake up… right? </em>So he turned, standing tall.</p>
<p>The beast skidded to a stop, eyeing him and opening its mouth-</p>
<p>There was a cry as the dormouse stabbed it’s eye out and in the pain, the beast lashed out, it’s claws cutting at his arm when it did. He gasped, spun around by the force and when the dormouse cried out for him to run, he did.</p>
<p>
  <em> The beast had hurt him, which meant that somehow… this wasn't a dream after all. </em>
</p>
<p>Twins coming up on either side of him, they lifted him and sprinted away faster than he could have.</p>
<p>Finally, at a fork in the road, they set him down, stopping to look at the multiple signs all over the tree with directions like ‘up’, ‘down’, ‘backward’, ‘wrong way’, ‘that way’, and such. Harry looked between them. “Which way?”</p>
<p>One twin grabbed his hand. “East to Quest.”</p>
<p>“No, South to Snud!” The other twin grabbed his other hand, playing tug-of-war with him when there was a roar and they all turned, his eyes widening when he saw what looked like a massive dragon swooping down.</p>
<p>Ducking, the twins were grabbed in its talons and he stood to watch as the dragon carried them away.</p>
<p>
  <em> He was on his own then… wonderful. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tom, Red King and Glorious Ruler of this Miserable Land, was having a dismal day.</p>
<p>“Again.” </p>
<p>The court boy tried again to play the strange instrument that his darling Harry had carved him of wood and then coaxed out such sweet song from- but this was just breathy whistles and sharp discordant nosed and he swore <em>his ears were bleeding</em>.</p>
<p>Leaning back on his throne, he scowled deeply. “Another to the pits then. Take him away.” There was pleading and such- a desperate cry- but he just closed his eyes and pinched his nose. </p>
<p>“W-would you like another… my Lord?” The fish person trembled in his mere presence.</p>
<p>He would... and yet he had enough children working to mine his pits. He would be alright without it and if he had to listen to another boy botch an attempt at that instrument… </p>
<p>“No.” He waved his hand lazily. “Take it back to my chambers- <em> carefully</em>.” The last word ended on a snarl that had the fish shaking as it went to pick up the wooden (what had Harry called it… Ah-) ‘flute’.</p>
<p>“My Lord.” Striding into the room past all of the others in her gleaming black armor with a red heart painted across her chest, Bellatrix moved to kneel in front of him. “I have found the Oraculum.”</p>
<p>A small worn scroll was offered up to him in her hands and he took it lightly with a hum.</p>
<p>Standing as he unrolled it, the woman pointed to the day it was currently and his breath caught in his throat, her grin manic. “He’s here. Harry is back. And if you look at the Frabjous day…” She tapped another picture of his precious boy. “There will be the sweet revenge you seek.”</p>
<p>
  <em> He wished to see Harry more than kill him… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But yes, he bet that ripping the heart from his beloved’s chest would do nicely for leaving him so very alone when he’d planned to make Harry his queen. </em>
</p>
<p>His grin grew wide, bloodthirsty. “Find my darling, will you, and bring him home to me.”</p>
<p>When Bellatrix bowed with a grin, hand clenched over her heart, he knew there was nothing to worry about. The woman would bring Harry back to him…</p>
<p>It was a good day in the Red Castle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Harry found himself in the middle of a creepy forest. </p>
<p>Which was… great. </p>
<p>Just lovely.</p>
<p>Sighing, he looked down at where his arm was throbbing, furrowing his eyebrows at the wound that was beginning to look not so nice.</p>
<p>“It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws.” He looked up to see a cat with glowing greenish eyes and a wide grin floating mid-air. “What did that to you?”</p>
<p>“The- uh- noon… nuuhnd-”</p>
<p>The cat grinned wider. “The Nundu? Well, that was oddly careless of you!” </p>
<p>Disappearing in a wisp of smoke and then reappearing closer with a wide grin, Harry backed away slightly from where the creature had appeared, eyeing the cat-thing. “What are you doing?</p>
<p>“It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy…” seeming to see his reluctance, the grin got wider. “At least let me bind it for you...” </p>
<p>When he tentatively nodded a blue fabric appeared, the cat wrapping the wound.</p>
<p>“Mr. Cat…” He felt ridiculous. “Do you know which way to go?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Peering at him, the cat then grinned slowly, disappearing and appeared on a tree branch nearby. “I’ll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that’s the end of it, as I have better things to do.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, holding himself back from asking what those ‘better things’ were.</p>
<p>The cat disappeared.</p>
<p>He looked around, not seeing him anywhere.</p>
<p>“Coming?” The grin was almost luminescent in the light, just getting bigger when he huffed slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry approached the long table, eyeing the mismatched sets of cracked pots and chipped cups, the stained tablecloth, the lopsided chairs. Two figures slumped at the table seeming asleep and he saw the dormouse drinking from a teacup, an eyeball hanging at her waist.</p>
<p>At seeing him, the mouse cleared her throat and the figure at the end of the table jolted up. A girl with frizzy white hair and pale blue eyes that wore a strange patchy outfit and a crown of what looked like spoons sat up, eyes widening at seeing him. Standing on her chair, the girl moved to walk across the table before jumping down before him. Her eyes were wide, hands moving to brush off his smaller shoulders lightly as if checking to make sure he was real. “It’s you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a <em> good </em>thing.” The dormouse said, sounding a bit melancholy.</p>
<p>“Pish-posh- it’s always good to have company.” </p>
<p>Then the girl took his hand and then pulled him up to walk back across the table to the protest of the others. He tried not to step on anything while also trying not to let his shoulder be pulled from its socket, being sat down on a chair the girl made higher for him. </p>
<p>He was given a serious look. “Well, as you can see we’re still having tea. It’s all because I was obliged to kill time waiting for your return.” The hare was laughing madly, then being scared by the appearance of the cat, to which there was a laugh from the mouse. The girl ignored it, still looking at him sternly. “You’re terribly late, you know... Well anyway, time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since.” </p>
<p>Harry blinked. “Time is… weird like that?”</p>
<p>“Yes yes, of course. But now you are back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day.” Then her face was inches from his, eyes blue and gleaming. “Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?” </p>
<p>Suddenly all three of the tea party were saying something in a sort of code and he scrunched up his nose. “Pardon?” </p>
<p>The cat sighed deeply, tracing the rim of his cup with a claw, voice a bored drawl. “‘Down with the Bloody Red Eyes.’ ...Bloody Red Eyes being the Red King.” </p>
<p>“Come, come. We simply must commence with hiding you and- and such!” Then the girl pulled out a watch, seeming to speak to it. “Therefore, it’s high time for Time to forgive and forget. Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first. Or, is in any case, most convenient.” Her head cocked to the side. “I’m waiting.” </p>
<p>The hare dipped his watch in tea and then pulled it out to fumble with it when it was ticking, eyes crazed. “It’s ticking again!”</p>
<p> The cat put his teacup down with a sneer of disgust. “All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea.”</p>
<p>“The entire world is falling to ruin,” the girl’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “and poor Severus Chessur’s off his tea?” </p>
<p>The cat’s eyes flashed with some sort of emotion. “What happened that day was not my fault, Luna! If anything it’s his!” A paw was pointed at him.</p>
<p>Seeming suddenly enraged, the girl slammed both of her hands down on the table, shaking things and sending cups to the ground. “<em>You </em>were the first wave of the red king's very descent into madness!” advancing to stand over the cat whose ears had turned down, the girl cursed in a way even he hadn’t heard before, in quite a rage. “You guddler’s scuttish pilgar lickering shukem juggling sluking ur-pals. Bar lom muck egg brimni-”</p>
<p>“Luna!”</p>
<p>The girl then jerked slightly back, eyes seeming to clear as she croaked out a soft, “Thank you. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“How… is this my fault?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed further when the table looked at each other.</p>
<p>“The last time you left, we all thought it was normal, that you’d be back again soon… the red king most of all, as you two were so close and the whole kingdom knew it was only you that made him see reason…” The girl’s voice was soft, slumping back in her chair with a tired look on her face, her crown of spoons askew. “But you didn’t come back. The door would rattle and we’d think you’d arrived, but you never came through. Eventually, the red king stormed the white lands and stole the crown he’d let the white king keep for so long, mad with his desire to have control over the world, so that when you came back… you’d never leave.”</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure exactly what to say to that.</p>
<p>But, it seemed he didn’t need to say anything as someone said something about a ‘knave’ and then that nasty shrinking potion was forced down his throat, getting shoved into a teapot.</p>
<p>“Mind your head.”</p>
<p>He made a rude gesture at the lid, voice a petulant mutter. “Mind <em> that</em>.”</p>
<p>Sitting back against the pot, he heard the group singing some sort of ridiculous song even while things sounded like they were being broken, the Hatter whispering that same nonsense sentence that was supposed to be some code of something and then slowly.. the noise faded.</p>
<p>Opening the lid to peek at him, the girl then pulled some of the cloth out and closed the lid, shoving what looked like a set of tiny doll-like clothes back into the pot.</p>
<p>Except they were his size, so he just sighed and pulled them on, letting the girl lift him out when he was done. “So… what now?”</p>
<p>“Take him to the white king- he’ll be safe there!”</p>
<p>The hatter pointed at the hare. “Exactly. That.” Then he was lifted to hang onto the crown of spoons. “We’re off then, traveling by spoon- did you know you made me this?”</p>
<p>He remembered something faintly- a fuzzy memory of something where he had dreamt of giving a girl a crown of spoons, frowning. “I… do, I think. A long time ago…”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was… wasn’t it? Sometimes I pity the red king, sitting and waiting for you all that time without killing time… must have been mighty lonely.” Then the girl shook her head, making him hang on tightly. “But none of that means he’s alright doing what he did.”</p>
<p>Harry moved to hang down from the crown carefully, swinging to sit on her shoulder. “What did he do?”</p>
<p>“You’re different than before.” Her voice was absent. “You were much more… muchier. You lost your act-first-and-damn-the-consequences- your crazy hair and bright eyes. Your… muchness.”</p>
<p>This made him a bit lost, as this was how he had always been, but he just shook it off for the sake of asking a question that’s knowledge would benefit him. “Will you tell me what the red king did?”</p>
<p>The girl stopped. “This.”</p>
<p>He looked around at the bones of a city, where there was now nothing but ash and parts of buildings, the remnants of fire with bones scattered around the remains. </p>
<p>There were little words- none that he could find to say.</p>
<p>“The white kingdom has always had the crown of control and the vorpal sword, the red kingdom having the king’s powerful wrath and his bloody sword. They equaled each other out, and yet… the red king found and awakened a dragon and though the white king felled it before it could kill more… he had drained enough of his power that the red king was able to take the crown. And now… he sends all the boys of his subjects with dark messy hair to the pits, left to waste away mining minerals the king does not even need.”</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry that I left.”</p>
<p>A small smile was directed his way. “No one, except the red king, blames you for that, Harry. Your life was your own.”</p>
<p>He looked away, as he wasn’t sure his life had ever been his.</p>
<p>A dog barking then cut through the air and the girl’s eyes widened. “Red knight!”</p>
<p>Grabbed and shoved into the pocket of a waistcoat, the girl was running, whacking branches and hiding behind trees. Stopping by a pond, the hatter set him on the crown of spoons (that was now wrapped around a top hat?). “Hold on. Go south to Grampas Bluffs. The White King’s castle is just beyond.”</p>
<p>Clinging to the side of the spoon-hat, the girl sent the hat flying across the pond to land in the soft grass- which he got a mouthful when he tumbled off. Looking back to see the girl surrounded by the knights, he sighed and climbed under the hat to lay down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking to something sniffing around the hat, he stood when a bloodhound overturned the hat. Looking at him, the dog spoke sort of guiltily. “Sorry I had to lead them to the Hatter… they have my wife, Lavender.”</p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Ron.” The dog sat and then looked at him. “And you’re Harry. I remember you when I was a pup- the beloved little prince of the whole land… you’re smaller than I remember.”</p>
<p>He scowled. “It’s an ongoing theme.” His eyes then looked at the crown of spoons. “Where’d they take her- the hatter?”</p>
<p>“To the Red King’s castle at Salazen Grum.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Then we’re going to rescue her.” </p>
<p>The dog looked as if he was frowning. “That’s right into enemy territory.”</p>
<p> “I don’t care. She wouldn’t be there if it weren’t for me.” </p>
<p>“The Frabjous Day is almost upon us, mate. If I can get you to the white king and change the future so you don’t die, there might be hope for us yet.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Lovely how no one had even entertained the thought of killing this ‘king’ fellow. </em>
</p>
<p>He felt himself snap, tired of being pushed around and blamed, and being told he was going to die. “Since the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I’ve been told what I must do and who I must be. I’ve been shrunk, stretched, scratched, and stuffed into a teapot. I’ve been accused of being Harry and of not being Harry- but this is my life and <em> I </em>get to decide when to fold my hand!” He glared at the dog. “We’re going to save the Hatter.”</p>
<p>With a small chuckle, the dog moved to lay down so he could climb up its head and grab onto the ring of its collar. “There’s that fire everyone thinks is missing.”</p>
<p>“Take me to Salazen Grum, Ron.” He gritted his teeth. “And don’t forget the crown.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being fairly accustomed to horseback riding, holding onto Ron’s collar as he bounded across the ground wasn’t too bad and he took the moment to look around. Where everything had been so green and full of life, now there were only fields of dead plant life and desert looking areas. </p>
<p>Cresting a hill, he found himself gasping softly at the massive castle (<em>that was probably more like a whole city) </em> of red and black that seemed to tower over everything around it.</p>
<p>Harry had always loved architecture and well, yes, the kingdom was very intimidating, it was also completely stunning and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Though as they got closer he could see areas of green grass and life, the hound stopping short before a moat that looked to be filled with gross goo.</p>
<p>And heads.</p>
<p>Eyes widening, he looked at the heads that were still seeming to be in pain, sliding down from Ron and swallowing thickly. </p>
<p>
  <em> He wasn’t a fan of this idea anymore. </em>
</p>
<p>“There’s only one way across.”</p>
<p>He looked at the moat and then thought of the Hatter’s prod at him, frowning slightly when he realized that as a kid he wouldn’t have even paused if one of his friends was in danger. Sighing, he steeled himself. “If I’ve lost my muchness… then that girl’s completely sane.”</p>
<p>Jumping on the first head and steadying himself as it rocked slightly, he tried not to think about the slightly squishy texture of the skin, leaping to the next head and the next after that.</p>
<p>His foot slipping into the mouth of one of the heads, he closed his eyes against the sick feeling in his chest and instead just breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose. Jumping to the last head and then to the other side of the moat, he proceeded to throw up.</p>
<p>
  <em> He was going to be alright- just… he had to keep going. </em>
</p>
<p>Picking himself and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he looked at a crack in the massive wall and then to Ron. “The crown!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Picking the crown of spoons (the hat part having disappeared on their way over) in his mouth gently, Ron turned in circles like a discus thrower and released it. Sailing high across the moat, the crown went over the wall. </p>
<p>With a thankful nod, he then climbed into the crack in the wall, stepping out into a finely groomed garden where all the roses were a splendid red color. Like cherries. Or… paint.</p>
<p>Caught up in his thoughts, he startled slightly when the white rabbit hopped over, dressed in a small tunic of red hearts. “Harry?” His eyes were huge, hands wringing nervously. “What- you shouldn’t be here!”</p>
<p>“I’m here to rescue the Hatter.”</p>
<p>“You should be with the white king! Luna doesn’t need your help- plus you’re the size of a gerbil!”</p>
<p>Yes, well that was because he kept being forced to eat things that changed his size. With a sigh, he waved his hand. “Don’t you have any more of that cake that can help me get bigger?”</p>
<p>“Upelkuchen?” The rabbit blinked and then nodded slightly, reaching around to pat down his tunic. “Actually, I might have some left...”</p>
<p>When a small cake thing was handed to him he took it gratefully, eager to get bigger as well as get the taste of bile from his mouth. </p>
<p>The rabbit’s eyes widened. “No- not all of it! You’ll-”</p>
<p>But he was already growing, a strange tingly feeling coming over him. Growing and ripping through the hatter’s small hand-made clothes, he was glad for the bushes when a woman with black armor turned to blink at him. “And what’s this? Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Neville.” It was the first name from his mouth, glancing at the white rabbit that put a paw over his face. “I’m Nevile, from... Yorkshire.”</p>
<p>“And what happened to your clothes?”</p>
<p>“I outgrew them.” He smiled sheepishly, sure that something ridiculous would work. “I’ve been growing a lot lately- I tower over everyone in Yorkshire, so I came to see if I could have a place in the red king’s court, as maybe he’d understand.”</p>
<p>The white rabbit was hitting himself over his head but the woman just giggled a bit madly, smiling. “You’re just darling- I’ll go fetch you some clothes and then we can go see the king.” Her smile was amused, voice dropping to a whisper. “He’s in a bit of a <em> mood </em> if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded as if he understood. “Everyone’s entitled to their bad days.”</p>
<p>The woman grinned, then shouting across the courtyard to get him some clothes, which Harry was very thankful were brought out after a few minutes of him studying the garden and sky awkwardly.</p>
<p>“What do you think of the roses? We just had them re-painted yesterday.”</p>
<p>Glancing at the woman, he studied the flowers and smiled faintly. “They’re very well done- though why are they all red? Don’t you have other paints? What about a rainbow of colors?”</p>
<p>“Because we’re the red court.” The woman tilted her head.</p>
<p>The clothes were brought his way and he smiled, starting to dress. “Well yes, but that doesn't mean it has to be just red and black. White is just the absence of color, so shouldn’t you be allowed to wear whatever color you want? I’ve always liked blues and purples.”</p>
<p>The woman seemed to think about it for a second before she shook her head. “The king likes reds, blacks, and greens, so that’s what we have.” </p>
<p>He stepped from the bush, straightening his red jacket and smiling. “Thank you for the clothes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, now come, we have to take you to see the king.” Grabbing his larger hand with her gloved one, the woman pulled him along.</p>
<p>When he looked back, the white rabbit just looked incredibly sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Led through the halls of the castle, trying not to get in anyone’s way and apologizing when he did, he got more than a few strange looks. </p>
<p>But then the armored woman was pulling him into the hall and giving him a pointed look that said to stay put, approaching the throne where a dark-haired man was leaning over a table that was just two monkeys holding up a flat surface. “My Lord, I have found another to play music for you.”</p>
<p>Scoffing sharply, the man didn’t even look up. “I am working, Bellatrix, I will not be distracted by some inane subject who cannot even play the instrument..”</p>
<p>“But my Lord-”</p>
<p>“Not. Now.” The man’s tone was sharp, cutting, hand clenching on his quill.</p>
<p>The woman frowned slightly and then nodded, stalking back to him. Looking at him for a moment, she then held up a gloved finger and moved out of the room.</p>
<p>Harry stayed as still as he could, the court of people in red masks looking between him and the king, seeming too scared to do anything. </p>
<p>The red king didn’t look up.</p>
<p>“Play something.” The woman appeared back at his side, holding out a small carved flute, her voice a whisper. When he gave her a wide-eyed look, her own eyes narrowed. “If you don’t, I’ll throw you in the dungeons.”</p>
<p>Wondering if the king had a preference for music, he took the flute gently and was grateful when he wasn’t altogether too large to play the instrument.</p>
<p>That would have been embarrassing.</p>
<p>Putting it to his lips, trying to remember one of his songs- he rather proffered the violin and piano now- he started into his scales, trying to remember exactly where all the proper notes were before starting into one of his favorite ballads that he knew by heart. Aunt Petunia had made him play the flute when he was young for hours that by the time he had found other instruments he sort of hated the flute- but then again this was a dire situation after all.</p>
<p> When he finished, he realized he’d been so distracted the whole room was staring at him- including the king, who he now saw had blood-red eyes and impressively handsome cheekbones. </p>
<p>“And what might your name be?” The man leaned forward, something dangerous in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Neville, your highness.” He bowed slightly, glancing to where he saw the two twins off to the side, pale as can be. “From Yorkshire.”</p>
<p>Humming, the man waved at him. “Come then. Sit by my side- I have been deprived of interesting company for a long time, Nevile, and you seem like a very good way to remedy that. May I ask why you are so… tall?” </p>
<p>Moving slowly, warily sitting on the bench that floated over, he smiled faintly. “I’ve been growing a lot lately- it’s a peculiar thing, but I think I’ve stopped now.”</p>
<p>Studying him as if he could see into Harry’s soul, the man then looked to the armored woman with a small smile. “Any luck with the prisoner?”</p>
<p>“She’s stubborn, my Lord.”</p>
<p>Red eyes crinkled just slightly with the barest hints of humor. “And sometimes you are too soft, Bellatrix. Bring her in.” He showed the table out of his way and stood. “I will deal with the Hatter accordingly…”</p>
<p>The doors were slowly opened, Luna’s mismatched figure slowly trudging in with her head down, kneeling before the king’s figure. Slowly he grabbed her by the hair, tilting her head to look at him.</p>
<p>The girl looked more than worse for wear, lip bloodied and eyes in a sort of far-away stare.</p>
<p>“Hello, little Hatter…” The king’s voice was a croon, soft, and sweet.</p>
<p>“Hello there- I’ve been considering things that begin with the letter “m”: mutiny, murder, malice…” Then her eyes blinked slowly, unfocused and seeming slightly dazed. “Why is a raven like a writing desk?”</p>
<p>Harry worried at his lip, eyebrows furrowed before he leaned forward. “Perhaps it’s because they both produce notes.”</p>
<p>Focusing immediately on him, the girl’s gaze dulled as though it was present, she looked as if she’d lost something immensely precious to her. “You know what else starts with the letter ‘m?'” Her voice was a sigh. “Memory.”</p>
<p>“Indeed...” The king’s smile widened, “And would you care to tell my guest what you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Luna looked at him. “If there’s anyone in all of Underland that would recognize you on the spot, Harry, it would be the red king.” When he froze slightly, she looked away morosely. “Why didn’t you go to Albus as I told you to?”</p>
<p>Red eyes turned to peer at him like two burning suns. “Yes, I would like to know that as well... I thought I would have to drag you home to me, my dearest heart, but I do suppose that your willing presence has stayed my hand a bit from just killing you…”</p>
<p>“The Hatter- she’s my friend.” Harry looked at his hands that were dirtier than they had been in years, feeling incredibly tired. “I don’t remember a lot, just her crown and painting the roses… but I do remember that I would do anything for my friends, as I’ve never really had any before.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, you never got rid of that habit, did you? I remember when I used to have one of your precious twins taken and how you’d never fail to storm in and pout at me until I returned him.” With a laugh, the man waved an arm. “Well, now I have them all! There’s nothing you can do and this time…” Moving to stand in front of him, a warm pale hand was brushed across his cheek. “This time I’m not letting <em> any </em> of you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry paced the large room he had been confined to, looking up briefly when the door opened, returning to his pacing with a small scowl when the red king entered. </p>
<p>“I thought you’d like to be your proper size if you’re not opposed to sitting instead of wearing a path in my carpets.” Tone laced with humor, the man watched him continue to pace for a moment before setting down a small vial of liquid on a table. “Harry, my dear, you seem agitated.”</p>
<p>He glanced at the man sharply at the gentle tone he’d taken, before stopping and running a hand through his hair which had lost all its neatness by now- just a complete mess. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man sit down in an armchair, still watching him like a hawk with those blood-red eyes. “Tell me why you seem in such a worrisome mood, dear- I haven’t done anything but taken your little friends and that used to be fairly regular for us.”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s regular here.” His voice was a mutter but he finally sat down. “They said you would kill me. I thought you would be more… mad.”</p>
<p>“If you mean mad as in crazy, well the cat likes to say that we’re all a bit mad here. And if you mean mad as in upset, well, I can’t kill you.” He laughed softly as if that was crazy.</p>
<p>Harry’s heart started to rise. “You- you can’t?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! It’s not Frabjous day yet!” The grin he was offered was sharp and the red eyes darkening slightly in the promise of violence. “But don’t mistake my wanting your company now for how I will act when Frabjous day arrives, as there isn’t a thing in the world that could stop me from ripping your heart out.”</p>
<p>He was still- heart having sunk to his feet.</p>
<p>The king just smiled toothily. “There’s an ancient rumor that eating someone’s heart can give you their power… and I think that you’re special enough to try that on, see if I enjoy the feeling.”</p>
<p>Eyes flickering between the king’s, he leaned forward and took the potion, sort of hoping it was poison. Downing it, he instead felt himself shrink, looking over himself and sighing when he was once again his normal size. “Do you… have different clothes for me?”</p>
<p>“Always, my heart.” Standing and brushing a hand through his hair with a smirk as he passed, the man moved to a different attached room.</p>
<p>Pulling at the larger clothes so he could look at where he’d gotten scratched, the wound looking pus-filled and gross now, he grimaced. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Ignoring how he flinched back, the red king set aside the clothes he was carrying and moved to pull at his arm, frowning at the claw marks. “Was this from the Nundu? I thought I told Bellatrix not to harm you- Why didn’t you tell me you were injured?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to die anyway, why would you care?” </p>
<p>The red eyes blinked slowly, the king huffing and then moving to a cabinet where he skimmed through a whole shelf of different vials. “You’re the one that’s being unreasonable here, Harry- don’t you know that your leaving me means I have to punish you? I was very hurt- unreasonably so, especially when you had promised you would stay away from things that would take you from me.” Moving back to his side, the red king then smeared a sort of green paste onto his wound.</p>
<p>Hissing softly at the initial sting, he eyed where the red tint slowly faded, the jagged claw marks seeming to close and heal to three thin scratches.</p>
<p>Looking at the king warily, he then pulled his arm away, standing and moving to pick up the red clothes while holding his large trousers around his waist. “I’m going to change.”</p>
<p>Nodding, the man smiled and then waved at him slightly. “A bath might also help- you seem a bit tense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forgot this.” Holding out the crown of spoons he’d gone to fetch from the garden, he held it out to the Hatter.</p>
<p>Looking up, the girl smiled sadly at him and then took it. “Do you understand now?”</p>
<p>Harry sighed, sitting to her side and watching as she made fancy hats with a skill he'd never possess. “Not in the slightest. He says that he’s going to kill me but he talks about it as if punishment for a naughty child, you all seem more sad than afraid, I’m allowed to wander the castle as if a guest but if I go towards the gate they threaten to stab me… nothing here makes sense.”</p>
<p>Luna nodded as if this was what she’d expected. “One of the first times you came here, you scraped your knee and started to cry. The red king was so overcome with fear and emotion he hadn’t considered before that he ordered Albus to make it so there wasn’t any death in Underland hoping that you’d never leave him that way- hence how if someone is killed they come back as something else.”</p>
<p>“Like… reincarnation?” </p>
<p>This earned him a pleased smile. "Sort of. But since the higher ranks of the courts are well-versed in battle and staying alive, many of us have not gone through that process… now it’s so usual that the red king has forgotten death exists.” Her eyes were sad. “You never got hurt again when you visited because all of Underland adored you so much… and now the red king cannot see that you won’t come back.”</p>
<p>He rubbed at his face. “So in his desire to punish me for never leaving he’s going to kill me for good.” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid so. But if anything, you’ll get to see me and the others be beheaded before you do?” His face must have been horrified when he looked up because she laughed a bit madly, shaking her head. “Sorry- I forgot you don’t remember your time here.”</p>
<p>There was something in that… “Have I seen something like that before?”</p>
<p>The Hatter nodded. “The Duke of the White Kingdom used to be the one to make sure you weren’t around when the red king was mad because of how violent he got… but then the red king got jealous of him always taking you away to the white kingdom and cut off his head.”</p>
<p>“And out of it... came me.” The cat appeared in a slow blink of vibrant eyes, a purring sound echoing throughout the room.</p>
<p>“Hello, Sev.” The girl’s voice was soft.</p>
<p>Grinning and then curling around her shoulders, the cat eyes the spoon crown. “You know… I have always admired that crown.”</p>
<p>Harry stood as they started to bicker softly, shaking his head and leaving to find somewhere to think. </p>
<p>
  <em> The people of this world didn't die, the king was overcome with a near-violent obsession with him, he had no way home, and the only good company in the palace were an insane hatter and the king that was to kill him. </em>
</p>
<p>He was starting to see <em>why</em> everyone was mad here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry found himself woken gently, a hand carding through his hair as he turned slightly to blink up at where the king was smiling gently at him. </p>
<p>"You didn't come to bed, my heart. I thought you had sought someone else out but here you are asleep on my couch…" The red king smiled proudly as if he was some prized pet that had done something right. "You always were shy about sleeping next to me."</p>
<p>"I- Did I sleep next to you... often?"</p>
<p>A small smile passed the lips. "If you fell asleep here or anywhere in the kingdom you were often carried to rest in my chambers." Then the king smiled wider, seeming to recall some memory. "And if you were scared you'd pull me to bed and make me hold you. Not to mention I often told you stories when you wanted."</p>
<p>He blinked slightly, surprised at the amount of time he and this man had spent together, even with all of the Hatters' comments about them being close. </p>
<p>“Now, up you go- You have to get into your new robes. We are to see an execution, after all.” Smiling as if that was a normal thing, the red king gently pulled him up and then pushed him towards the bedroom where Harry found deep red clothes set out for him.</p>
<p>Dressing in a sort of absent daze, he was led to a balcony overseeing a heart-shaped platform with a place for the person’s head to fall into the moat.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he steadied himself on the throne against the sick feeling.</p>
<p>“Ah, nothing like a morning excitation, right Harry?” A hand then moved to brush aside his hair. “Harry, my dear, are you alright?”</p>
<p>Tamping down the wave of sickness, he steeled himself in the knowledge that the others were resourceful and they’d surely find a way out of this. “I… I am alright, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Well then, bring out the prisoners, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Lord.” With an insane grin Bellatrix- the red knave- waved the twins and the Hatter out, Luna’s head hanging down, face shadowed by the top hat that was adorned with her crown of spoons.</p>
<p>Moving to kneel at the platform, he met the eyes of the twins, who just winked.</p>
<p>The executioner raised his axe-</p>
<p>“Tom, my dear boy, perhaps I am mistaken…” A man with a long silver beard stepped from the crowd, a man with wavy untenable black hair and a sword following him closely, eyes narrowing on Bellatrix. “But I was under the impression that the only blood to be spilled this moon cycle is supposed to be on Frabjous day.”</p>
<p>“Off with her head.”</p>
<p>The axe swung and the Hatter disappeared, floating up and rolling to show Chessure’s smiling face.</p>
<p>His laugh was relieved, bubbling up from his throat and when Luna’s smiling form popped out of the crowd to wave at him, he just snickered brightly at Bellatrix’s face. And when the twins held up their hands, holding their handcuffs, turning the woman a red color he had to lean on the throne to wipe the tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too, Harry.” The old man winked at him with a small grandfatherly smile.</p>
<p>Stepping up on the balcony and taking hold of a banner, sliding down to the main floor, he bounded over to who he knew was the white king pausing only to hold out his hand. “You must be Albus.”</p>
<p>Holding open his arms, Harry gave in to the urge to hug the man. “I am him indeed.”</p>
<p>Smiling brightly when he pulled back, he looked at Luna and then up at Chessur. “That was brilliant- I was so worried. Was that why you asked for her spoon-crown you sly dog?”</p>
<p>Disappearing to reappear laying around his shoulders, the cat’s tail flicked his nose. “Indeed.”</p>
<p>The slow and sarcastic clapping brought them back to present, the red king standing and then leaning over his balcony to look at them. Eyes alight with some unreadable emotion, the man finally settled with looking at the white king. “So you did get my invitation to come witness Frabjous day…” The smile the man wore was amused. “I’m glad, as it’s been so long since our dearest prince brought us together! Now all of Underland will witness Harry’s rebirth!”</p>
<p>“I am here, though I still hope you reconsider.” A warm hand settled on his shoulder when his stomach knotted up, the white king looking at him. “Underland may never be the same without Harry.”</p>
<p>“It will be better! I will kill my beloved and then we will all celebrate his new coming! Everyone will get to go home!” Red eyes looked at him, a smile curving his lips. “As he will be staying with me… forever.”</p>
<p>The crowd seemed not to know what to make of that, whispering and looking at him.</p>
<p>But he’d made up his mind.</p>
<p>He had to explain to the red king that this wasn’t the way to go about keeping him here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Riddle rose from his chambers halfway through the night, wondering why his dearest heart had not come to bed with him, moving out of his chamber to see Harry on his balcony looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to admire the stunning visage of a young man that his Harry had grown into, he stepped out slowly onto the balcony, knowing the boy had always been a bit jumpy when deep in thought.</p>
<p>Tensing slightly and glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes, emerald eyes positively radiant in the light of the almost-full moon, the boy looked back out across the sprawl of his kingdom. "You don't have to kill me, you know." He sounded soft and weak, almost afraid like he'd been the first few times showing up. "I would stay. I would play you music or tell you stories or- or be whatever you wanted."</p>
<p>"And while that is an offer I wouldn't have refused normally," he moved to crowd his darling against the banister so their faces were inches away and so he could feel that faint trembling against his body in a warm line of heat, "I crave the pretty glazed look that'll come over your eyes when your last breath gives, the pretty gasping sound you'll make when I dig my hand into your chest to hold your heart."</p>
<p>The boy shook, a soft gasping sound leaving his throat.</p>
<p>He pressed their bodies together more, arms wrapping around the slim waist, a hand tangling in the mop of dark hair to pull it so a pale throat was exposed. "Just like that, my sweet." His lips were gentle, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the slim neck. His voice was a whisper against the skin that tasted so very sweet. "And when you die, it will break the old white king's heart, thinking all this could have been avoided… and then my rule will be absolute."</p>
<p>"But I- I won't come back." It was more plea than anything, a tear shivering down his cheek. </p>
<p>"Lovely creature…" Pulling back to look at the wonderfully glassy eyes and quivering lips, he grinned slowly, brushing their noses together. The admission was soft, whispered against that beautiful skin. "I <em> know</em>."</p>
<p>The boy was still, frozen in either terror or shock when he pulled back, tears carving paths down his cheeks steadily now.</p>
<p>"Funny how easily everyone forgets I was the one to make sure you didn't die before now. As if I would forget that you are not from our world when you could so easily <em>leave me. </em>" </p>
<p>A soft sob of despair shook his darling's slim frame.</p>
<p>Tom only felt vengeance. "That. That exact feeling was how I felt when you left me."</p>
<p>His lovely heart didn’t come to his bed that night, spending the night weeping and shaking like a pretty flower in the wind.</p>
<p>He slept peacefully with that sound like music in his ears.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know how he was still standing when the morning rose and he was pulled into a large bedroom and dressed in fancy blue robes as the red king kissed the tears from his cheeks and smiled as if his desperation was <em>funny. </em></p>
<p>His heart ached as he looked at the man that looked to be some sort of pinnacle of beauty smiling at him, his voice a whisper. “You used to teach me how to sword fight in the gardens, taught me how to make potions, even would hold my hand when I was lonely… does none of that matter?”</p>
<p>The fingers buttoning up his shirt paused, red eyes studying him. “You remembered.”</p>
<p>“Albus, he-... Everything came back to me… last night.” He couldn’t help but look away, feeling tired as now he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset at the man before him- not when he’d raised Harry better than his aunt ever had.</p>
<p>“I see.” Continuing to do his shirt, the man smiled ever so slightly. “It doesn’t mean nothing and I will forever keep those memories in fondness, but I have realized that it is better to be feared than loved and takes less work.”</p>
<p>Nodding absently, he caught the man’s wrist when he went to turn to get his overcoat. “Give me a fair fight- or as fair as you can. Give me the Vorpal sword.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>Pulling the man in, he used the last trick he had up his sleeve, standing on the balls of his feet and pressing their lips together, brushing a finger against the sharp cheekbones.</p>
<p>Arms wrapping around him like a thorny vine, fingers digging into his skin and hair as he was pressed closer, the man took him up on the temptation. It was wet with their teeth clashing, but it seemed to be good enough for the man because when he finally pulled back, his eyes were a vibrant red.</p>
<p>“Let me stand against you as a lover- allow me to prove myself.”</p>
<p>It was a cruel manipulation, the man’s eyes giving in easily, caving and then moving to try to consume Harry’s soul via mouth-to-mouth, but he was rewarded with the words murmured against the skin on his neck.</p>
<p>“If only we had the time for me to fully taste your sweet skin… but we have a sword to get.”</p>
<p>He just smiled as sappily as he could, trying not to wipe at his mouth and neck in disgust, but it was worth it for having the Vorpal sword in his hands not minutes later.</p>
<p>Standing back in a dark alcove to surprise everyone (because he was a bit of a drama queen, sue him, he was going to die today), he watched the main courtyard fill with people from both courts, divided down the middle in a line that split color and non-color.</p>
<p>The only colors allowed being green, black, and red because everything was dyed in <em>blood</em>.</p>
<p>He remembered why he had Albus remove his memories and lock that door, having to see the man he had grown to love kill one of his best friends because of creeping madness.</p>
<p>And he was going to fix it.</p>
<p>“I hear you remember.” The blue-green eyes of Severus Chessur opened against a wall to his side. “And I bet by the familiar determination in your eyes you’re not going to give in easily like the sappy lovesick look on the king’s face suggests?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He grinned back at the cat. “When I give the signal, be ready to cause as much mayhem as you can.”</p>
<p>The cat’s grin was toothy. “I will loop the twins in then.” And with an echoing purr, he was gone.</p>
<p>“People of Underland! Today is the Frabjous day- the day where I will see to the rebirth of my beloved, Harry of London!” The crowd was unsure how to react, but there was a smattering of hesitant claps. “Now, as I am to be the champion of the red Kingdom… will the white kingdom please send forth their champion?”</p>
<p> Albus’s voice was soft but carried. “Harry of London is to be our champion.”</p>
<p>Then he walked slowly from the shadows, clad in pure white robes with the Vorpal sword in hand, he spoke up with his voice rising. “Tom Riddle, king of the red kingdom, you are no friend of mine! You are no lord of mine! And you are no <em> lover </em>of mine.” He took the sword up, narrowing his eyes. “Down with the Bloody Red Eyes!”</p>
<p>A cry of rage tore from the king’s throat, lunging, and he barely blocked the sword-stroke.</p>
<p>Everything went to chaos.</p>
<p>Even though they were the champions for the kingdoms in general, the people of the kingdoms rose- both red and white fighting the skull-masked guards and as he blocked another swipe of the sword he saw Luna and the twins beating Bellatrix back.</p>
<p>It had to be enough.</p>
<p>It <em>would </em>be enough.</p>
<p>There was a hiss of pain from his lips as the Vorpal sword was knocked from his hands, feet knocked from under him and he fell to the ground. He could feel the blood-red sword cutting away his shirt, one arm pinned down, and he coughed as the red blade drove down his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear heart… you should know that this will only be a minor thing of clean-up when I’m done. And trying to fight? <em> Really</em>? You’ve always been horrible at wielding a sword compared to me.” Clicking his tongue, the man then was reaching into his chest, fingers digging around-</p>
<p>He screamed.</p>
<p>“So pretty… I hope you understand that I’m going to keep your body like this, perfectly preserved in this state of exquisite beauty- they will speak of your wonder all across Underland but only I will be able to touch you, to taste the sweetness of your skin…” There was a painful tugging sensation in his chest and he gasped through the blinding pain. “Such a pity you had to fight this…”</p>
<p>“I-...” His voice was a bare whisper. “-wasn’t fighting… just <em> distracting </em>.”</p>
<p>The blood-red crown was taken from his fingers and placed on a head that leached the crown of its color, the last thing he saw a person with a head of messy black hair swinging the Vorpal sword.</p>
<p>Perhaps the drawing in the Oraculum hadn’t meant that he would either live <em>or</em> die on that day.</p>
<p>Perhaps it meant that he had to die so that the white knave could kill the red king.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my take on characters, but I mean do as you wish :)<br/>Red Knave- Bellatrix<br/>White Knave- Sirius<br/>Absolum- Trelawny<br/>Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum- Fred and George<br/>Mad Hatter- Luna<br/>Cheshire- Snape<br/>Dormouse- Minerva<br/>Bayard the bloodhound- Ron<br/>White Rabbit- Neville<br/>March Hare- Barty<br/>*********<br/>Thanks for reading! I'd love to get comments back!<br/>(I love you Mango)<br/>K, bye 👋</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057204">My Twisted Broken Wonderland</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46">goldenzingy46</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>